plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Travels of the Never-used Plants
This is a fanfic written by ProcastinatorMan. If you are not him, you are only allowed to edit this story for english mistakes(grammar, spelling, capitalization.....), tense inconsistencies, and gender inconsistencies. Everything asterisked is responded at the bottom Story It was your average Wednesday afternoon, with that Gloom-shroom ,that was a replacement of another Gloom-shroom blown by a Jack-in-the-box Zombie, barely killing the Zomboni who almost crushed the Fume-shroom. Frozen melons and Imps were flying abound. There was no way the zombies could get past, no matter how hard they tried. On another place, in the same house, a few plants were in a few Flower Pots all lonely. They were Cabbage-pult, Cactus, Sea-shroom and Split Pea. They had quite a lot of free time, for their owner stopped using them once he obtained plants he knew were more useful. Cactus, Sea-shroom and Split Pea wanted more than just a life of standing there for the rest of their botanic lives. Cabbage-pult was okay with his current fate, but he did have ambitions like his friends. They had just so many dreams, but no way of doing them, so they didn't try. Until one day, it all changed. "I am tired of being a sitting duck and never feeling a thrill!", exclaimed Cactus in an aggressive tone. "Me too, but the problem is we can't simply uproot ourselves and go out into the big world. Not exactly because we can't do that, but because we have no destination or help to go there", stated Sea-shroom. "That's where you're wrong.", objected Split Pea, "I know Cabbage-pult has a travelling friend. He can probably lead us somewhere." It was no lie. Cabbage-pult did indeed have that friend. Cabbage-pult called his friend, and they agreed to travel to Japan. The next day, this was announced, and every plant was thrilled. With no delay, they were transported through a plane to Japan. It was quite a delight. There was not a single soup they didn't like, though Split Pea did have to throw up since he ate too much. It was quite hard, since Split Pea had to throw up through both heads1*. The giant monster fights in the theater were quite good, even if Sea-shroom didn't see them because of his closed eyes. Though he insists he closed his eyes because of his natural day sleep, he was properly supplied with Coffee Beans before the trip, and actually was scared. It all seemed so perfect, until the plan executed. It turns out that Cabbage-pult's friend wasn't originally going to take them to Japan. Instead, the friend was suggested by a friend to do so. This wasn't because of the wonders of Japan 2*, but rather because the friend wanted revenge on Cactus. He appeared in front of the plants, and revealed his scheme. Then, a swarm of Balloon Zombies appeared. Cactus knew what was happening, and went on to pop them so that her friends wouldn't be eaten. But it wasn't so simple, as 4 Gatling Pea Zombies were assaulting the plants, each a different one. Though wounded; Cabbage-pult, Split Pea and Sea-shroom beat the Gatling Pea Zombies. However, Cactus was still popping Balloons and assaulted by the last one. The three friends focused fire and the zombie was beaten. Cabbage-pult's friend's friend was enraged because his plan failed. He left the scene, with a pea smashed on his head3*. Cactus wasn't in good condition. The multiple impacts on his body left her with her water spilling. She needed a bota-medical attention. Split Pea started the death delaying operation, while Cabbage-pult and Sea-shroom seeked better bota-medical attention. Cactus lived through the operation4*, albeit unable to fight zombies for a few months. She sure found it odd that she was the most ambitious for it, yet she was the one who became unable to experience it for a while. The other friends laughed, and our story ends here. Notes *1: The Suburban Almanac calls the second head technically "a large like growth on the back the head" *2: Some wouldn't think of them as wonders *3: Not exactly smashed, more like attached *4: The one that was meant to save her from the injuries Category:Fanfics